


Жизнь бобра Фомы на ковчеге Ноя на пятый день плавания

by 1986_2004



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/pseuds/1986_2004
Summary: Один случай из жизни некоторых обитателей ковчега Ноя.





	Жизнь бобра Фомы на ковчеге Ноя на пятый день плавания

Шёл пятый день плавания. Бобёр Фома сидел в носу ковчега, подперев лапой морду и устремив взгляд в бревенчатый потолок. Мысли в голову лезли самые безрадостные.  
\- Сходи к Ною, - настаивал сидящий рядом Гурий.  
\- И что я ему скажу?  
\- Скажи как есть.  
\- Не хочу расстраивать старика, - покачал головой Фома. - Он старался, дня три невесту мне искал, выбирал какую покрасивше да подородней, а тут я, со своим!..  
\- Ну, а что теперь, вот так сидеть и страдать? Когда-никогда, а признаться придётся.  
Бобёр накрыл голову лапами и горестно заохал.  
\- Пойдём, - подтолкнул его Гурий. - Я буду рядом.  
\- Да ты-то мне что?! - вздохнул Фома, но покорно поднялся и последовал за Гурием.

В покоях Ноя было шумно. Два волосатых, ещё не совсем эволюционировавших в слонов мамонта доказывали старику психологическую несовместимость в рамках их пары. Самка Матильда трясла перед лицом Ноя, заросшим густой бородой, пучком волос и трубила что-то про «он разбрасывает это везде».  
\- Сил моих больше нет! - бил себя хоботом в широкую грудь самец Аркадий. - Всю кровь мою выпила!  
\- А мы за Аркашу! - пищала здоровенная допотопная мышь, мать многочисленного, собравшегося здесь же семейства. - Мы спим на этом! Это он для нас разбрасывает!  
\- Да он просто свинья, а не мамонт! - не унималась Матильда.  
\- Ты уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент? - спросил бобёр у Гурия.  
\- Либо сейчас, либо никогда, - уверенно кивнул Гурий.  
Когда мамонтов, мышей и двух гусей, которые непонятно зачем приходили, удалось вывести из кельи, замученный разносторонними претензиями старик Ной выглядел так, будто потоп застал его не на спасительном ковчеге, а посреди ночи, в чём мать родила.  
\- Здравствуйте, - деликатно кашлянув, поздоровался Гурий.  
\- Какое странное животное, - удивился Ной. - Не помню, чтобы я тебя отбирал.  
\- К вам, собственно, не я, - сделал вид, что ничего не понимает Гурий. - К вам, вот, бобёр.  
Фома был ни жив ни мёртв и, на чём свет сейчас тонул, клял уговорившего его прийти сюда Гурия.  
\- Что тебе, бобёр? - устало спросил Ной.  
\- Давай, - подтолкнул бобра Гурий.  
\- Да я вот тут… - начал мямлить Фома, нервно потирая лапы. - На счёт бобрихи.  
\- Беременна? - с надеждой спросил Ной.  
\- Нет, - понурил голову Фома.  
\- Жаль, - вздохнул старик. - У мамонтов, вот, тоже ничего не получается.  
\- Ной?  
\- А?  
\- А можно нам с бобрихой это, того…  
\- Что?  
\- Не размножаться.  
\- Это ещё почему? - искренне изумился Ной. - У вас это?.. - он наморщил лоб. - Тоже… Как её? Психологическая несовместимость.  
\- У них физическая, - услужливо подсказал Гурий.  
\- Тихо ты! - пнул его задней лапой Фома.   
\- Как же это? - не понял Ной. - Ты самец, она самка. Всё ж вроде верно.  
\- Старая гвардия, - прикрывая морду копытом, тихо вздохнул Гурий.  
\- Да, - смущающийся Фома почесал затылок. - Просто понимаете, тут такое дело…   
Ной замер в ожидании, внимательно взирая на бобра. Спина у Фомы похолодела и пошла мурашками.   
\- Не тормози, - шепнул Гурий.  
\- Ной, - набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, начал Фома, - дело в том, что я…  
\- Да-да?  
\- Я…  
\- Да?  
\- Я гей, - выпалил Фома.  
Ной, который казалось за эти пару секунд успел поседеть ещё сильнее, упал со стула и начал икать.  
\- Его испугать надо, - тут же предложил сообразительный Гурий. - Я слышал, когда люди икают, их пугать надо.  
\- Куда уж больше-то? - вздохнул Фома, исподлобья смотря на старика, глаза у которого были как у того крокодила, на которого пару дней назад наступил мамонт Аркаша.  
\- А вы разве не после Содома и Гоморры должны появиться? - всё ещё икая, спросил старик. - Или до?..  
\- Понятия не имею, - признался Фома. - Но размножаться я не могу.  
\- А ты раньше не мог этого сказать? - постепенно приходящий в себя, Ной поднялся с пола, отряхивая и до этого бывшие нечистыми одеяния.  
\- Я боялся, - признался Фома. - Вы бы меня тогда за бортом оставили.  
\- За борт я тебя и сейчас могу выкинуть, - сообщил Ной, правда без угрозы в голосе. - Раз уж ты непригоден для продолжения бобриного рода.  
\- Не надо, - попросил Фома. - Я ж вам от досады могу и дыру в ковчеге прогрызть.  
\- Может, - подтвердил Гурий.  
\- Ультиматум? - вздохнул Ной, присаживаясь за огромных размеров дубовый стол и доставая из ящика гроссбух.  
\- Жить хочется, - признался Фома.  
\- Так, - копаясь в гроссбухе, начал Ной, - у допотопного селезня недавно скончалась жена.   
\- Клавдия Филипповна, - вздохнул Гурий, утирая копытом одинокую слезу, - хорошая была женщина.  
\- Твою бобриху отдам ему, - сообщил Ной.  
\- Но она же бобёр! А он селезень! - не понял Фома.  
\- А ты гей, - ткнул в него пальцем Ной. - Что ж нам теперь, без бобров и уток оставаться.  
\- А вы уверены, что они совместимы? - поинтересовался Гурий.  
\- Слушай, ты вообще кто? - прищурившись, вперил в него взгляд Ной.  
\- Я? Гурий.  
\- А… - начал было Ной.  
\- И я могу размножаться, - предупреждая следующую фразу, быстро добавил Гурий.  
\- А! - махнул на него рукой Ной. - Всяко лучше чем мамонты с их… Как её?  
\- Психологическая несовместимость, - подсказал Гурий.  
\- Ну, мы пойдём? - пятясь к двери, робко осведомился Фома.  
\- Иди, - устало согласился Ной. - И этого с собой забери, - кивнул он на Гурия.  
\- А я и сам, сам уже ухожу, - скороговоркой заговорил тот и, схватив бобра, ретировался за дверь.   
\- Зря, - покачал головой старик, - зря я не учил в школе биологию.

\- Фома!  
Гурий ворвался в келью в самый неподходящий момент. Распалённый страстью Фома зажимал в углу того, кого с натяжкой можно было отнести к белкам. Или к гигантским хомякам.  
\- Фома! - не обратив на белку никакого внимания, радостно завопил Гурий. - Бобриха родила!  
\- Да ладно?! - не поверил своим ушам бобёр, любовный пыл которого тут же переплавился в жгучее любопытство.  
\- Вот тебе крест, родила, - перекрестился Гурий.  
\- Какой ещё крест? - не понял белка.  
\- А! - отмахнулся Гурий. - Неважно. Пойдёмте! Пойдёмте! Это надо видеть!  
\- Кого хоть родила? - выходя из кельи, осведомился Фома.  
\- А вот это-то и самое интересное! - цокая копытами, чуть ли не подпрыгивал от волнения Гурий.

В келье бобрихи была толпа. Собрались все, от бактерий и тараканов до козлов и носорогов. Даже мамонт Матильда влезла в комнату передней правой ногой.  
Гурий, прокладывая Фоме и белке дорогу, расталкивал всех, рассыпаясь в извинениях.  
\- Простите, извините… Простите. Посторонись! Ай, не зашибу! Пропустите, пожалуйста!  
Ной стоял у сделанного из волос мамонта Аркаши ложа бобрихи и держал на руках новорождённого. Выражение лица у старика было странное. С одной стороны Ной вроде бы был рад приплоду. С другой - озадачен.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Фома с бобрихой.  
\- Ох, тебя, пидораса, тут только не хватало, - запричитала та.  
\- Цыц! - оборвал её Гурий. - Надо быть толерантней.  
\- Да я ж разве про ориентацию? - возмутилась новоявленная мать. - Он, гондон, даже проведать меня не приходил. Хоть бы спрашивал иногда, как здоровьице, как беременность проходит. Как-никак не чужие.  
\- Ай-яй-яй, - качая головой, посмотрел на Фому Гурий. - Что же ты?  
\- Виноват, - согласился бобёр. - Исправлюсь. А где на ребёнка можно взглянуть?  
\- Вот, - Ной протянул Фоме сделанный из листьев свёрток, в котором шевелился мокрый живой комок.  
\- Ебёна мать, - заглядывая в свёрток, выдохнул Фома.  
\- И я о том же! - радостно взвизгнул Гурий.  
\- Это… Как там её?  
\- Эволюция, - подсказал стоящий рядом дятел.  
\- Мутация, - поправил его Гурий.  
\- Как назовёте? - поинтересовалась бобриха у Ноя. - Мы с селезнем уже окрестили его Мишенькой, но хотелось бы понять, что за вид?  
\- Сейчас, - старик встал на колени и сложил руки лодочкой на груди, - позвоню Господу.  
\- Что сделает? - не понял белка.  
\- Не отвлекай, - отодвинул его копытом Гурий. - Он связывается с начальством.  
Долгое время ушедший в себя Ной неистово молился, а один раз даже стукнулся лбом об пол.  
\- Как бы дно не прошиб, - заволновалась допотопная мышь, окруженная своим ото дня ко дню увеличивающимся в количестве семейством.  
\- Ну, долго ты там ещё? - уставшая от посетителей бобриха, толкнула Ноя в плечо.  
\- Утконос! - резко открывая глаза, заявил намолившийся Ной.  
\- Утконос Михаил Селезнёв. Так и запишем, - констатировал дятел и принялся выбивать клювом имя новорожденного на стене ковчега.  
\- Ну, вроде разобрались, - поднимаясь с колен, возвестил Ной. - Давайте, расходитесь, расходитесь, - замахал он руками. - Матери и ребёнку надо отдохнуть. Давайте, не стойте в дверях. Кто опять привёл сюда гусей?  
Живность потихоньку начала разбредаться по своим углам. Ушёл ничего не понимающий белка, за ним убрала ногу Матильда, вышли микробы. Ной выводил не желавших убираться гусей.  
\- Ну, я пошёл? - почёсывая затылок, спросил у бобрихи Фома.  
\- Иди уже, - обласканная вниманием бобриха потрепала несостоявшегося мужа по шерсти.   
\- Я ещё приду, - пообещал Фома.  
\- Приходи, что уж.   
\- Пойдём, Фома, - подтолкнул бобра копытом к выходу Гурий. - Между прочим, - он повернулся к бобрихе, у которой в лапах лежал малыш, - нос у него ну вылитый ваш.  
\- И ты тоже пидорас, - ласково огрызнулась на него бобриха, - даром только что чёрт.  
На верхней палубе вернувшаяся из разведки птица во всё горло заорала «Земля!».


End file.
